There are various light bulbs in today's world. Some light bulbs consumes low power and some others consumes high power and emits strong light. For example, in family luminance, 10 W LED is usually sufficient but in industrial or commercial applications, there are vast needs for high power light bulb.
To increase flexibility, most light bulbs have a standard Edison cap to be screwed into a corresponding Edison socket. Though different light bulbs may share the same Edison cap size, they may have quite different power consumption rates.
For high power light bulb, heat dissipation is always a critical issue, particularly for LED devices. Without properly handling heat dissipation, life span and reliability of LED devices may fail to meet expected needs.
In addition, there is usually a need to provide a driver circuit to convert external power source like 110V or 220V alternating electricity to a suitable driving current for LED devices to emit light. If the driver circuit is placed in a metal container, e.g. an aluminum housing, there are certain design rules and corresponding components that need to be used to ensure product safety.
All such technical problems make high power LED light devices difficult to be made or are made of high manufacturing cost. If a better way is found to design such light device, it is very beneficial to improve human life.